Operation Friendship
by AlexThomas16
Summary: Marcus Goodman a former solider of the Equestria Military was abandoned By Princess Celestia and the Royal guard so he wants revenge after he left the Royal guard,a militia Group Called Rebels were born so after a few years Marcus was captured a prisoner of war after Marcus Commander failed to send reinforcements so now Marcus has two Option's Face War crimes or join Royal Guard.


**_Marcus Goodman is a lieutenant-commander for the militia group called Rebels he doing his part in Operation Canterlot takeover 2 he's leading a platoon called Echo platoon that has 13 men their hiding in the Shadow's until midnight Rebels have over 6 million soldiers,1 million king raven's and 98,200 tanks on standby but the equestrian military has over 9 million soldiers 3 million helicopters and 98,500 tanks he dont known if the operation is going be success his radio crackle the Commander of Rebels, Commander Knight said over the radio he said Marcus are you in position over Marcus said yes sir were on standby over the said were starting at midnight and its 11:55 over Marcus said what about CloudsDale over Knight said KR-132 a Gunship and KR-10 with Alpha-10 will take out CloudsDale how does that sound Marcus,Marcus said yes sir that sound fine sir,Few minutes earlier before the Invasion Lieutenant Twilight Sparkle was Reading a book in her tent she look at her wristwatch and it said 12:00 then she heard Bombs going off she said what's going on,one soldier said WE ARE UNDER ATTACK,Marcus POV the invasion started he saw KR-132 and KR-10 they were attack CloudsDale started to fall out of the sky Marcus said Echo advanced to ponyville and also attack civilians, said are you sure sir Marcus said yes,Corporal Rainbow Dash POV i was doing my last recon patrol around Ponyville then i saw two unidentified helicopters heading to CloudsDale when i got there i was horror that i saw Wonderbolts pilots dead civves dead and CloudsDale is falling out of the sky, Marcus POV when i saw CloudsDale falling i was laughing but inside me was not right about this, me and Echo Platoon were avanceding there was Enemy troops all over i said open fire i started to fire my M4 Carbine rifle with a holographic sight at them they started to fire at us one of my Corporal's shot one enemy in the chest then i shot two of them in the chest i said they're dead now lets go when he got to ponyville people started to run but near by units shot them down and enemy Soldiers and when i look about it was a battle in the sky,unnamed pilot in KR-10 i was avoiding getting shot down by the enemy and got alpha-10 on board then boom my helicopter got shot in the engine i said no Girl stay up STAY up i try to make the King raven to stay up but we crashed,Marcus POV i saw king ravens and enemy helicopters get shot down then a bullet whoosh past my face and said mother Fu*kers then i shot one enemy in the head while my Platoon was opening fire at them,Captain AppleJack POV she said come on Y'all we did to stop them then a bullet head a PVT in the head i said stay down sniper Marcus POV good job Eagle Five they said no problem should we take out the orange pony Marcus said do it Captain AppleJack POV i was firing my ACR rifle with a red dot sight then a bullet hit me in shoulder i said MEDIC then two Medics come by to help me into one of the medical tents there a lot of soldiers wound or dead in a body bag i said to myself don't die AJ don't die your friends need you. Marcus POV good job job Eagle-five keep shooting then they said hey should we take out the motor team sir marcus said yes fire away. Staff Sergeant Pinkie Pie POV give them h*ll team then a bullet hit two of my team then a bullet hit me in chest i fell forward down the hill while Medic Specialist Fluttershy i was helping wounded soldiers and plus my animal friends helping wounded soldiers then i heard a cry for help i saw i pink pony i said PINKIE when i got their she was bleeding all over i said am here Pinkie, bear i need help the bear came over and pick up Pinkie and put her in the medical tents fluttershy came in the tent she heard applejack i said applejack she turn around and said fluttershy is that you i said yep we both hug, applejack saw pinkie bleeding all over she said PINKIE is she alright fluttershy i don't know yet AJ then one of applejack's squad mate came in the tent said AJ, Lieutenant Twilight said me to tell you send more troops on the frontline the militia is is gaining ground if we don't stop them well ponyville will be overrun with Militia troops what about the sky he said we tried to fire SAM Missiles at them but we can't risk of shooting down our helicopters AJ said fine tell her i be right there he said alright then he left,Applejack put two fingers on her radio and said rarity do you come in over,Warrant Officer Rarity POV i said yeah what is it Applejack? i need a gun run outside of ponyville over i said yeah that will work then i heard beep noise's i said what the heck then i realize a sam missile was aiming for me then the sam went through my AppleJack POV i saw a sam missile hit rarity's helicopter then it explode i said NOOO RARITY GODDA*NIT fluttershy said Applejack are you ok then, i snap do i look ok huh go do you DAM* ORDER NOW GO just go then she did few minutes before Rarity's Death, Lieutenant Twilight Sparkle i was Run through the trenches while soldier's were getting shot at and opening firing i said come on spike he was running he ask where are we going, she replied we're going to go see Applejack then i saw a squad of six i went to them i ask who is in charge here the soldier said Applejack but got shot and went into a medical tent then a mortar round exploded in front of us i went a few feet backwards i said spike while i was getting up then i saw Applejack squad got wiped out and then i saw spike's body was in half i started to cry i said spike no i went to his body and ripped is Dog Tag then i saw fluttershy, she said Applejack needs your a few minutes later i went into a tent i saw Applejack,Pinkie Pie, and fluttershy i said Rarity do you come in,Applejack said Rarity is dead, i said where's Rainbow Dash she's missing, we don't know where, during the first hour of the invasion,Corporal Rainbow Dash POV i saw cloudsdale falling from the sky i was to shock then i felt a bullet through my wing i almost fell from the sky then another bullet hit my other wing i said OH SH*T i was falling then i crashed through a house then i black out but i was hearing what they were saying Commander Goodman the blue-rainbow pony is down repeat the blue-rainbow pony is down then i heard Good job Omega-Three now take her to our line's and take her to a work camp Goodman out, then i heard from one of the soldier saying KR-010 we are ready for pick up then i was pick up and put in the helicopter few minutes in the ride i woke up then one of the soldiers saw me and hit me with their butt of their gun then a few hours later the soldier woke me up he said hey you get up then rainbow dash did what he said,she was in handcuffs she ask what time is it the soldier said 2:00AM,then she realized they were taking her to a working camp she tried to escape but she was handcuffs and her wings were shot,inside rainbow dash's mind and thoughts she was saying please dont die dash don't die then she was push inside a cell she got up to the cell door and said LET ME OUT YOU SON OF A B*TCH then a butt of a gun hit her in the nose she is bleeding the commander in charge was Commander Knight,she ask who are you,he said am Commander Knight the leader of Rebels or The Rebels if you like to call us that Rainbow Dash,she ask how do you know me,He said you been a wonderbolt for 3 years and you are 20 right Rainbow said yes,and got one Medal of honor's and two silver star wow and friends to twilight sparkle,AppleJack,Rarity,Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, you Know Marcus Goodman right,Rainbow Dash said no ,Knight said He was a Warrant Officer and Out Rank you Corporal Dash, and Took Down entire Company of Changelings after his Squad Echo-11 was ambush and Abandoned By Princess Celestia and the Royal Guard when he got to canterlot boy he was Pissed at her this was Marcus Story: A Few Years Before The Invasion Of Canterlot 2,I i runned full speed until i made it up there i was at her Door She was talking to Captain Shining Armor she turn around and was facing with a pissed off Soldier she ask what happen to you Marcus,Marcus ask really i been killing a lot of Changelings thanks for asking,she ask i thought you got kill,Marcus said no you GOT MY UNIT KILLED FOR SOMETHING STUPID,Shining Armor said calm down,Marcus said SHINING ARMOR SHUT THE H*LL LET ME KNOW THAT YOUR UNIT GOT KILLED AND FEEL ABANDONED,Celestia said Marcus am sorry for your unit and abandoned you,Marcus said whatever Celestia you don't give a Sh*t about your Royal guard and the wonderbolts you care about winning the war, she said no i don't Marcus, he said really you let my men die under my command and thousands of soldiers dead under your command F*ck this am out Celestia tried to stop marcus but they let go their powerful soldier in the army and thats were the Rebels were to present Rainbow Dash ask Commander Knight,so if they take over Canterlot what happens,he said she died and Luna and Candace,then Commander knight said there's one more princess,Twilight Sparkle a lieutenant who is in pony lines so we need your help Rainbow Dash,lieutenant Twilight Sparkle POV-Applejack where is the last time you saw Rainbow Dash,She reply at Cloudsdale before she went MIA well let's go then Applejack said Cloudsdale is gone it went out of the sky Twi,she said oh ok then but we need to push them back ASAP then she point to one of the Royal guard soldier she said you what's the situation of the Rebels he replied they took over about half of ponyville should i Radio Princess Celestia to call the special forces then she ask what special forces he said the Royal Commandos for Infantry and air support is the Shadow Wonderbolts then she says give me more information about them then he said well the Equestrian Royal Commandos or Royal Commandos for short are the deadliest soldiers of the Royal Guard and the Shadow Wonderbolts is the Deadliest air unit in the Wonderbolts she ask what's our third choice he said then we have use an Atomic bomb on them and risk our troops and there's call for the special forces,Marcus Goodman POV-keep pushing men were almost there then he was cut off when a Black Helicopter land with all black on then he said MOTHER OF GOD he knew they were they are the Royal Commandos then he look up the sky it was the Shadow Wonderbolts then radio Commander Knight,Commander knight respond he says what's going on Marcus,he said well they call the special forces, he said well lets try out our special forces the Rebel Rangers and for air support is Rebel fighters how about that Marcus ,Marcus said yes sir,but Marcus don't know if they will win this battle,Lieutenant Twilight Sparkle POV- lets go find Rainbow Dash,then Rainbow dash appeared Applejack said there you are but you got something on your neck Dash said well i meet the Commander knight the leader of Rebels and wants me to captured Twilight so i can live and they are watching close so am sorry guys she knock them out with tear gas and Dash captured twilight,Back at the front lines, Marcus was shouting OPEN FIRE who ever had that order they started to open fire on the Commandos(because they have bullet proof vest) but nothing work then the shadow wonderbolts started to drop bombs on them Marcus said fall back fall back but then they were surrounded by the Royal guard Commandos and Shadow wonder bolts marcus radio to Commander knight he said where are reinforcements,then he said can't do it too many enemies around sorry Marcus yelled you SON OF B*TCH I WILL KILLED YOU KNIGHT then he was hit in the but of a gun by a commando then one of the Royal guard soldier's radio Princess celestia he said Princess the Rebels are surrendering and one of your old friends are here she said who,he replied back Marcus Goodman..._**


End file.
